Suicidal Smiles
by Lady Cynic
Summary: When a strange, amnesiac girl appears in front of Naruto and the gang, questions arise. Where did she come from? Why is she here? When Sai is asked to watch over her, they find out the hard way why suicidal smiles are better than none. Warning: This is an old fic which means it's horribly written AND it's on a hiatus. It will be revamped when the time strikes my fancy.


Suicidal Smiles By: Lady-Chan101

Summary: When a strange, amnesiac girl appears in front of Naruto and the gang, questions arise. Where did she come from? Why is she here? What's with the room that she always goes into? Is she really amnesiac, or is she hiding something more sinister? When Sai is asked to watch over her, they find out the hard way why suicidal smiles are better than none. SaixOC

A/N: Sad story that's been boppin' in my head. Angst, mention of sexual abuse, insanity, self-harm, depression. The usual. Sai x OC plus NaruSasu! DON'T OWN! Btw, I also don't own any of the singers/songs, so no suing. Anyways, to all who favorite-ed me, thanks. Next, sorry I didn't post up anything in like forever, but life got in the way. Stupid Life. *shakes fist into air.* On with the story:

Key:

"Japanese"

"**English" **[when in Konoha/non-English speaking ares]

"_Spanish" _[translations will be provided]

The girl stared blankly at the dripping wall. A sigh came from her left as "Move Along" By All American Rejects blasted from her right. "NURSE!" the owner of the sigh, a 15 year old boy, shouted. "Cuz, show me your wrists" the boy said. "Obviously I didn't cut myself or my wrists would be bloody and I would black out from blood loss" she said, a smile that could only be called suicidal on her lips, showing her wrists anyways. "You're such a contradiction, Bell" the boy said. "Hmm, that maybe so cousin dear, but like King Caspian said, to contradict oneself is just another way to say that one can't make up one's mind" she retorted. "Cuz, King Caspian doesn't exist, you made him up, remember?" "LET'S DANCE!" 'Bell' shouted a gleeful smile on her face as she put on Spanish reggaeton on her stereo.

"Bipolar much?" "It comes with being a contradiction Christopher" she said, dancing to Daddy Yankee and Loony tunes. Christopher shook his head as a bustling nurse came in. "Sorry dear, she must've not taken her medication" the motherly nurse sad as the girl started to dance to Shakira's "Loca." As her hips swayed in time with the music, the nurse passed her some little colorful pills that she dry-swallowed. "So how's the folks?" she asked, now dancing to Bachata by herself to Prince Royce, as the nurse left. "Better than usual. Mom got a job and _Abuela's_ [Grandma's] complaining 'bout her arthritis again" he said. "And my parents?" she said timidly, no longer dancing. "Still getting over that their first born has been in an insane ward for the past five years and that their second child is in a wheelchair. Being _guirdo locos _[crazy weirdoes]" he said.

She sighed and sat on the blue sheets of her bed. "I brought another one" he whispered, passing her a book. She grabbed it, scanned the title quickly, and put the book in a trunk at the foot of her bed. She then walked over to him and hugged him. He was shocked; she hadn't hugged him since they were 6 or 7. Not knowing when he would be given another opportunity, he hugged her back. "Goodbye … Robin" she whispered into his ear. His eyes widened. That nickname hadn't passed her lips since her mental breakdown 5 years ago. 'She's finally back, if not a while' Christopher thought to himself. She then pushed him out the door, talking randomly to one of her imaginary people. "Anna-" he started, but was cut off with a door in his face.

~LATER~

The insane girl, about 15, with her flowing cascades of curly black hair, stood in front of a device that seemed to step out of a sci-fi movie. A suicidal smile gently lit up her face as she grabbed her bags, prepared to leave. "They can't hurt me anymore. Not when I'm in another dimension" she whispered as she entered the glowing portals of the device.

"NOO! WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE JUST DISAPPEARED?" Christopher shouted to the secretary. "She's not in her room Chris" the secretary, Jenny, told the raving teen calmly. I mean she _does_ work at an asylum. "God-damn-it! HOW THE HELL DO YOU LOSE A SUICIDAL, BIPOLAR, CLINICALLY DEPRESSED, HORMONAL, 15 YEAR OLD GIRL!" he shouted. "We found the problem Chris, but you won't like it" another employee stated. "Show me!" he growled. He _needed_ to find his cousin.

-IN THE NARUTO UNIVERSE!-

"Meh! Sakura-Chan, I'm just sayin' that if Sai was gay, don't-cha think he would try to jump me by now?" Naruto said. "Conceited much? Besides, don't _you _think that if he was gay, which I'm not saying that he is, he would keep it under wraps due to his training and the fact it could become a liability later on? Anyways, who the Hell would want to jump you?" Sakura retorted. "First off, being gay is not a liability. Just look at me and Sasuke. Second off, Sasuke jumps me all the time, that stupid Teme, so HAH! YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS THAT I HAVE SOMEONE AND YOU DON'T 'COS YOU'LL BE ALONE FOREVER!" Naruto shouted back. "WHY YOU LITTLE-" Sakura started but was cut off by Kakashi. "Now, now, you two behave. I thought I taught you better than this" Kakashi said, not even looking up from his neon-orange book. Before the two teens could say anything further, a bright light flashed and a 15 year old girl with curly black hair appeared. She gave a feeble cry for help before promptly blacking out.

It felt like she was swimming in an inky black pool of water at midnight, except there were no stars. Only a pinprick of light, so far away. Something grabbed her leg and she panicked. She knew that if this … _thing_ got a good hold of her, she would be screwed, forever lost. Already she could feel it settle in. Tiny voices seducing her to succumb to the thing, but she knew better. She saw it for what it really was, a monster. Depression, rage, suicidal thoughts, all of them, was washing over her. That monster was like a personification of insanity. Giving one final desperate kick, she broke free and swam away. She felt freer than ever before and doubled her speed towards the shining light.

Soon she saw that it was not a source of light, but a rose so pure and white, that it actually radiated its own light. As her fingers were about to touch her only source of hope, she woke up in a bright room surrounded by strange people. She gave a small screech and scuttled back in the bed she was sitting in, pulling the covers up to her face, as if it could protect her. "Hey, hey, what's your name? Eh? EH?" Naruto asked excitedly. She giggled slightly at the blonde's antics. "Naruto, that's the stupidest question I have ever heard! And I heard a lot of stupid questions, seeing that I know you!" Sakura nagged. "Besides, she has amnesia, she can't remember anything. Didn't I tell you that already?" she continued. "… No…" "Humph!" "Umm …hello? Amnesiac girl here who would love to know what's going on!" the girl said, breaking up the two bickering teens. "That's what I would like to now most of the time" Kakashi said upon entering.

"They remind me of two people. But I can't fully remember!" the girl whined. Everyone stared as her face screwed up in concentration. But before she could go any further into her locked memory, Sai walked in interrupting her concentration. "Fuck, I lost the memory!" she shouted. Once again, she was the subject to everyone's staring. "Hello Sakura, Kakashi, Strange Girl, dick-less wonder" he said. "What d'ya mean dick-" he was cut off by the girl. "How would _you_ know that he's dick-less? Did cha check before jumpin' his bones?" Sai didn't know how to retort to that, so he decided to stay silent. Kakashi chuckled and Sakura frowned as Naruto shouted "IN YOUR FACE SAI!" pumping his fist into the air.

"Anyways, how am I gonna get my memory back?" she asked. "Well, we'll ask a series of question that will hopefully jog your memory" Sakura responded. "Ready?" She nodded. "Ok, 1st question: What's your favorite color?" She just shrugged. "Favorite book?" Shrug. "Favorite food?" Shrug. "Any nicknames?" She started to shrug, but then stopped. "Bell." "Bell? Really? Why?" Shrug. "Favorite season?" "Fall, 'cos it's so pretty!" "Huh. Umm, any hobbies?" Shrug. "Do you remember anything?" Sakura cried, now getting frustrated. Shrug. "Well that was a waste of time!" Naruto muttered. Sakura groaned. This day couldn't get any worse. "You need a name. Now let's see" Sai said suddenly, peering deeply in to the girl's face. She blinked back at him and he nodded. "We'll call you… Fōru! Seeing that your favorite season is fall" Sai said, slightly anti-climactically. Fōru nodded, liking her new name. "Now what?" "Well now, you must meet … the Hokage" Kakashi said, lightning and creepy music flashing in the background. "Weird" the group said. Sasuke walks in out of nowhere and said "What I miss?"

A/N: AND I'M DONE! Next up, Fōru meets the Hokage and Christopher walks through the portal with a few additional members. Anyways, if somehow Fōru _doesn't_ mean fall in Japanese, blame Google Translations (which I don't own) 'cause, that's what it gave me. If I'm wrong, someone correct me! NOW REVIEW! THE ALL-KNOWING (kinda) SUPREME WRITER COMANDS YOU TO! Mwha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha *cough, cough* Er ya, just ignore that. But still, review! Lady-Chan out!


End file.
